My Hate, My Love, and My Past
by xFallenxAderesx
Summary: Kagome hears inubaka promise to kill her, runs home only to find out about her past and her father. What will fate have in store for her now? inukik,sesskags,mirsan Story is much better than summary! Used to be under mouse082191
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Leave me alone already!

Mouse:I hope you like my fan-fic. I decided to do this for two reasons: I'm bored and I got postive results from my other one. I wrote : Stars, My family of four, and A week of Insanity.

Jonelle: This one revolves around our favorite: Sesshy!

Mel: Once again if you reveiw no flames!

Sally: ...

Chapter1:

"Sesshomaru-sama, can we stop"Rin asked sweetly. Only to receive a bop on the head from Jaken. "Stupid girl! If mi'lord wishes to stop he will" Sesshomaru listened with mild interest. "Jaken." yes, my lord" "What have I told you about hitting Rin" He growled out softly. Before he could answer, he received a sharp kick to the head. "Yes, Rin we may stop for the night." "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" The girl said happily bowing. The camp settled in for the night. Sesshomaru decided to sleep in the tree above the young girl.

'Why do I allow this girl to follow me?' He asked himself sighing.' Am I that desperate for compamy? That I'm forced to find it in a young girl?...' he was snapped out of his thoughts by his half-brother's scent and that of mud...

With Kagome

They had been travelling all day. She finally convinced Inu-baka to stop...with the help of a few 'sits'. I know the reason why he relly stopped. Everyone sensed Kikyo near by.He doesn't know how bad everyone hurts when he does it.I can't take it sometimes! I give him her heart and he stomps on it! I can't take fake smiles or false cheerfullness anymore. Inuyasha soon jumped out of the tree and took off.

"Sango I think I'll go for a walk." She lied to her friends. She knew that they knew she was going to spy on Inuyasha. I still can't get why I do it. 'Everytime I follow I get hurt...'

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru took off in the drirection of his brother's wench's scent. She is always near by my brother. He and Kagome arrived just in time to catch Inu-baka and claypot's conversation:

"Inuyasha. Do you love my copy" Kikyo asked in that cold,dead voice.

"Never. I love no one but you."He stated almost in a trance.

"Then come to hell with me."

"i...I can't not yet. I need to avenge you first"

"Then kill my copy. I'll help you find the shards. I can have my full soul back."

" I will Kikyo" He said as they began to kiss passionatly.

Sesshomaru was disgusted at this. He was willing to kill a woman who obvisiously loves him. For a dead claypot! 'Why do I care?..' Then he smelt it, the miko was crying!

Kagome

She was so deep in her thoughts watching Inu-baka and Kikyo talking, that she didn't notice Sesshomaru standing near by watching as well. 'I told you! You always get hurt! Why do you follow him?'

"Then kill my copy. I'll help you with the jewel shards. I could have my full soul back"Kikyo said filled with hatred. I gasped loudly at that. I tried to run but my legs seemed glued. Suddenly they came unglued.

"Iuyasha! You baka! You are truly stupid" I yelled at the baka" I offered you my heart and you stomped it! I showed you kindness though you're hanyou! She wanted you to change! So she could live a normal life! I hate you Inu-baka! Go to hell for I care" I tried to stop the tears from coming but, couldn't. By the time I finished they were pouring down my face. I ran. I ran to the well as fast as I could. Once I reached it I stopped to breathe. Before I jumped in I whispered my goodbye"Good bye my friends. I probably won't come back. Inu-baka. I truly hate you." With that I jumped down the well. The comforting blue light surrounded me again. When it left I was staring at the roof of the well house crying.

Mouse: Please, please reveiw. If I get 2 reveiws I'll update. Same for every chapter. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Inuyasha does not belong to me or any other characters. Although I will be inserting some of my poems later on. Please ask first. No stealing.

Mouse: I didn't get any reveiws but I got bored. My friends are grounded...But you might hear less from me because I finally have a social life.Yay me!

Chapter2:

Kagome quickly climbed out of the well. And ran out of the wellhouse.

Kags

I ran as quick as I could to the house. Mom was in the kitchen."Hi, mom. I'm home again," She yelled running by"I think I'll just go to sleep! See ya in the morning!" When I reached my room I slammed the door shut. Then slid against it to finish crying...

Kagome's mom

'She must have had another fight again,' Mrs. Hiragushi sighed to herself, 'I had to tell her tommorrow anyway. Now I can tell her tonight'

She walked as quiet as a mouse(A/N: I resent that expression!) until she reached her daughter's room. "Honey, can I come in?"

Kags

I sat there crying for a little bit. After a minute or so my mom came to ask if she could come in.

"Sure mom."

"Honey I need to tell you something but you need to promise you won't laugh or freak."

'I don't like that statment for some reason.' "_Okay."_

"I'm a miko like you."

"What?" 'Maybe I miss heard her...no she's telling the truth'

"I used to be able to travel through time like you. I meet your real father there."

"So I'm...?"

"A full demon. I'm a miko demon and your father was a inuyoukia."

"Why are you in this time?"

"Your father got killed so I came home to raise you. I put a spell on you to hide your form until your 17th birthday. Tommorrow."

"Why my 17th?"

"I was going to go back on your seventeenth birthday with Souta..."

"Hey that makes Souta a half demon!"

"Yes."

"Will I transform tommorrow?"

No. Right now because I told you early."

As soon as mom said this a familair purple and pink light surrounded me. I fainted because the energy. So I slept...

Mouse: Whatcha think? Please reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

Mouse:Hey, everyone! Since I got twice the amount of reveiws I needed I'm going to try for two chapters tonight. They probably won't be up until tommorrow though. Oh and if Kira Davidson is reading this you finally got my pen name!yay for you! Please update more, I love writing these!

REVEIW RESPONSES:

lunaML: Thank you for your reveiw. As for what happens next you'll have to wait and find out!mwhahahaha Mel: that means she doesn't know. Hey! Gomen! Thanks again for reveiwing!

confused mentor: I will continue because I fear your potatoe chip.eep! Thank you for reveiwing me!

Sif-the-elf: Thank you I don't consider it a flame. My typing and spelling sucks. My mom trys to edit for me but goes insane and makes me do chores for being stupid. hehehehe.

KaraOfInsanity: You'll only be sitting there until tonight I promise. Also, I posted chap2 that same day but the computer is slow at updates!

inlovewithsesshomaru: Thank you for the reveiw!

kagome of the western lands: Thanks!

kagomejc1990: thank you!

Jewel of Souls: Her mom is a time traveler and a miko demon. She met Kag's dad in fedaul time, he was inu youkia. Souta is hanyu because she had him with Kagome's human father. Thank you for reveiwing and sorry for confusing you!Gomen!

blu-babe: I love sesshykags pairings too. So I always kill off either Inu-baka or Kikyo. I HATE KIKYO!

Taeniaea: I'm glad you like it:) I'm going to try to update when I can!

sesshy'z gurl: RE:...um...

lunaML: Thanks for updating again. I think I'll make it three clans...er one after they unite. One was sesshy's mom's clan, his dad's, and Kagome's clan.

sapphiredragonchild: I'll try to update soon.

Mose082191: Mom thanks for the reveiw although you used my pename. I know I spell for shit but I'll try to double check more

Mouse: Thank you all for reveiwing I'll try to do more but, they starting giving me tons of homework daily and I finally am devoloping a social life. Yay for me! Please keep reading and reveiwing. I love ya for it! Ja ne. I need to go see my online thearapist. I wrote on my teacher's blackboard the following message: Evil purple bunnies are coming to take away all video games and replace all tv with Barney! Ahhhhruns and hides Keep them away! My teacher's response"Domini you have more issues than the new york times." So now I'm forced to see my theraphist. (Kira if you're reading this yeah I mean you. hhehehehehehe)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Mouse: Gomen. My brain turned off today. Please continue to read my story.

Chapter3: Where do I belong!

Kagome slowly woke up finding herself on her bed. 'How'd I get here?' she wondered to herself. Then she remebered what happened last night. 'I came upset with Inuyasha and her mom...OH, Shit! Please let that have been a dream!' She jumped up and walked over to her mirror. 'Oh holy... I'm a demon.'

She now had knee length midnight black hair, with blue streaks runnig through it. She also had a darker sapphire eyes, a paler skin tone, and all over better looking. To her anyway. She looked at herself again before rinning down to talk to her mother. Unfortunatly for her she forgot about her looks. She accidentally scaried the shit out of Souta. Who turned into a hanyou and failed to notice.

"Ahhhhh! Sis" he screamed coming down"What happened" "First go look in the mirror..." He ran off to do that. She was sastified with the scream that came from him."Then go ask mom!"she yelled to him.

"Mom?"

"Mom, I think I should take Souta and stay in the fedual era."

"I guess you're right."

"We should head out after breakfeast."

"Okay..." Her mom replied sadly.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him." She said quietly to her" I won't be travelling with Inu-baka anymore but I will try to get Sango, Miroku, and Shippo."

"Thank you" her mom said loud enough for her to hear"I don't worry because you're stronger than the hanyu. All you have to is believe in yourself."

The breakfeast table was quiet. No one wanted to be the one to break the silence, all were to afraid. Until Kagome got annoyed. "Souta after breakfeast you're going to come with me to the fedual era. We won't be coming back. Except to see mom and gramps." "What? Fine. I don't have a choice" He suddenly brightened up asking"Are we travelling with Inuyasha" "I'm...I'm sorry Souta but no. He left me to die. I won't go back to him." "HE WHAT!" he was clearly outraged at this thought."He'll pay for it when I'm strong enough." "Souta"his mom said warningly. "Mom its okay" she said turning back to him"You can but we need him to defeat Narrku's barrier." "...Okay. Only because of that." "Are you done eating" "Yeah." "Good me too" she said as she turned to her mom"We'll try to vist once a month." "Okay dear." Her mom noted sadly with tears in her eyes. Kagome and Souta have their mom a big hug and headed out to the well house.

W/ Kags and Souta

Once they entered the well house Kagome explained what happened"You jump into the well. Once you do that you will be surrounded in a blue light. You'll feel like your floating/falling. Please don't scream my ears are sensitive now. When the blue light fades you should be on the other side. Understand" He nodded."Inuyasha is most likely in the tree right by it. Don't attack him. Ignore him. If he asks give him a fake name and say nothing more. Whatever you do DO NOT FIGHT HIM. Dodge if need be. I'll fight him. I unlike you know how to use my powers. My memories returned before breakfeast. Ok" "Yes Kagome. Hey what name should I give him" "Hmmmm... How about Yuyo" "Whatever."

Kagome grabbed his hand and jumped in. Just like she said they were surrounded by a blue light. They jumped out. Also like she said Inuyasha was there but he was making out with Kikyo. So he didn't notoce them. They walked to Kaede's hut. Inside Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were talking about how they missed her.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo

"Inuyasha is such a baka" Sango said frustrated.

"I agree Lady Sango."

"He's a jerk! He made her go away! And the claypot tried to kill me again."Shippo complained.

"THE CLAYPOT DID WHAT" Kagome yelled bursting into the hut.

"Kagome" "Lady Kagome" "Mommy" Shippo yelled attaching himself to her. No one noticed she looked different until after Shippo attached himself."Kagome? Is that you" Kagome sighed dataching Shippo. "Yes. Its me. I came to ask if you would watch over Inu-baka until I came to help you." "Of course. But may I ask why" "My brother is a halfbreed and I'm now a full youkia. We need to train. And I have to keep Souta-chan from killing Inu-baka. He said he was the first chance he got." "Fine. Lady Kagome we will. Please be careful? And take Shippo with you" "Yeah, we don't want the claypot killing him." "Okay." "We'll be going now. Good bye for now." "Kagome! What kind of demon are you" "Inu-miko"She shouted over her shoulder. 'Should I have come back? Do I belong here? Where do I belong? I will not find the answers standing here like a dope.' She picked up Shippo and Souta followed after her as she bounded off.

A Few hours later

"We'll set up camp here." Kagome said stopping by a hot spring. Later after everything and everyone was settled in she stayed awake on guard. She suddenly started after sensing someone nearby.

"Woman, what are you doing on my lands" 'Why does she smell familar?'

A few moments before w/Sesshy

He was patrolling his lands when he smelt two familar scents and a new one. He set out in search of it. It smelled similar to Inuyasha's wench and one of the kit that travels with her and new one but a hanyu. He spotted them in a clearing by a hot spring. A small fox kit and inu-hanyu slept by the fire. A female inuyuokia slept in the tree above. He knew she sensed him when she gave a start.

"Woman, what are you doing in my lands"

Back w/them right now

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I did not know I was travelling through your lands."

"Who are you? And why do you smell like my brother's wench"

She let out a small growl at this"I am the woman who traveled with him. But I'm not his wench. A dead claypot has that position."

"Why are you demon? Where is my brother? And why are you not with him"

"Do you always ask questons..."She was cut short by Souta growling as he was pretending to be asleep and heard Inuyasha's name. "Souta calm down. This is Inu-baka's older brother. He probably hates him as much as you. Go back to sleep." He laid down and tried to sleep.

"I'm demon because my covering spell has lifted. Inu-baka is probably with Kikyo. I'm not with him because he betrayed me."

"Who is the halfbreed? Why does he hate Inuyasha"

"Still you ask questions"she sighed"The halfbreed is my brother. He hates Inu-baka because he almost killed me. I tried to kill myself because of him. Souta will never forgive him for that. Souta if your just going to pretend you can stay up. But no complaining in the morning." "Hai." He sat up staring at Sesshomaru."Don't hurt her or you'll pay." "Souta stop now! Don't make me put a subduing spell on you." "Fine."He stop theartening but still stared. "That's it."she growled"She pulled out the necklace and put it on him. "Souta...down." Souta crashed into the ground. "Kagome! I'm telling mom" "You need me to go back through the well" "Mean bitch." "Souta. I am 1: a bitch 2: I am mean" Sesshomaru almost laughed at this exchange. "You two...er three will come with me to my castle."

Mouse: I know I mean. Big Cliffy! Hahahahahaha Please reveiw! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs in this fic.

Mouse: Thanks for all the reveiws I got. I'm glad you like it. So far I haven't gotten one flame. Well please keep reading and reveiwing!

Chapter4

"Uh...Thanks" Shippo and Souta said at the same time. Sesshomaru adknowledged this with a grunt. Kagome turned to the young members of her group. "Do you want to walk or ride" "Umm...lets ride." "Okay, then. Shippo you and Souta get on my back okay" "Okay, okasan." "Okay sis" Souta said nervously" Are you sure we can trust him" "Yes, Souta. As long as you don't pick a fight. If you do I'll have to finish it. You know what that means..." "Okay" he said quickly.

Kagome and Sesshomaru took off at full speed...well almost. Kagome was carrying a hanyu and a kitsune. So she was weighted down.

'God when did they get so heavy?'

'**You're the one who offered.'**

'Who are you?'  
'**I'm the little voice in the back of your head. In other words, I'm you.'**

'Leave me alone.'

**' I will for now...until later.'**

'Finally. My sanity can return.'

"Hello?Earth to Kags"

Souta said waving his hand in front of her face" Kags...eepppppppp" He and Shippo jumped off quickly before Kagome ran into a tree. 1...2...3.. CRASH! She ran head first into tree.

"Owwwwww! Souta, why didn't you warn me" She growled out.

"He tried to get your attention but you were zoned out" Sesshomaru answered for Souta."Come, we arrived."

With that he started walking towards the gate nodding to the guards. As soon as he entered something attached itself to his leg. "Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is happy you came back" Sesshomaru patted her head and said that he always will return for her.(A/N:I know this way OOC but bear with me, okay?) "Nee-chan, Who is she"

"She is more or less Sesshomaru's adopted daughter."

"Oh."

"Oka-san"

"Yes, Shippo"

"Can I go play with Rin"

"After you get a bath"She said wrinkling her nose"When you do however, make sure you have Souta with you."

"Yes, mom"

"Now Sesshomaru you were about to say something before this little exchange"

"Yes. I was going to say Jaken will show you where you are to stay" He said still in that cold voice"Rin will show you where to bathe after that." All four of them bowed and walked of leaving him to his thoughts.

(Sesshomaru POV)

I walked to my own room. Knowing Jaken, he would give her the room next to my own.

'Why did I bring her here?Did I feel bad for her? Why would Inu-baka hurt her? She has done nothing but accept him, encourage, and love him...AGH! Why am I thinking this!he mentally sighed I should go to dinner tonight. Rin forces me too almost daily. Curse that girl. She has as big of a heart as the demoness. I doubt the halfbreed even noticed the fondness in her voice. Hell, she talks to me with kindness in her voice.' I stop thinking to get changed then I walked to the dinnig hall.

(Kags POV after bathing)

My room oddly enough was two doors down from Sesshomaru. Shippo, Souta, and Rin all had rooms on in the other wing.'Curious. I should get changed. Can't I do that with my powers? Well its worth a try...' I consentrated on a brown kimono with gold horses prancing on it and a gold obi. 'Did it work?' I walked over the mirror. It worked I let out a squeal of deleight. _Knock, knock._ "Come in" It was silent"Shippo, Souta, and Rin I know you're there. Come in already or do have to get you." Sighing in defeat all three walked in.

"Oka-san you look nice" Shippo squealed before jumping in my arms.

"Pretty lady looks pretty" Rin ran up and hugged my legs.

"You look nice Nee-chan." Souta said rather embrassed. Instead of embrassing him further I just nodded. "Souta"

"Yeah"

"Please don't fight with Sesshomaru-sama."

"Fine. Only because you asked."

"Arigoto. Lets go"

I took Rin's hand and continued to carry Shippo. Sesshomaru came out at the same time. We nodded because I had both hands occupied and couldn't bow properly. I turned to Souta"Could you take Shippo"

"Hai."

"Sesshomaru, will you be joining us at dinner tonight" The jerk just snorted.

(Sesshomaru POV)

I decided to ignore the squeal coming from the other room. Obviously the children found her room. I heard them praising her. I also heard her ask her brother to not fight with me. I won't fight with him tonight, either. Its strange what this woman could do. She was starting to bring out feelings that he long ago hid from the world. Feelings were weak. I would not be weak like my father had been. I would not be weak like Inuyasha. But this woman...

I walked out of my room to find that they had also just exicted the room.

"Could you take Shippo" She asked her hanyu brother.

"Hai."

"Sesshomaru will you be joining us at dinner tonight" She asked me. I was suprised, all I could do was nodd. We all walked to the dining hall in silence.

When we got there and sat the food was immediatly served. I sat at the head. Kagome sat next to me, Souta next to her, Rin next to me, and Shippo next to her. This was going to be a _long _dinner...

Mouse: I know so cruel! I'm going to try and update soon. I have three stories going at the same time.

Jonelle: Its really confusing! Eeeeee! My brain hurts!

Mel: For your brain to hurt, it would require you having one!

Sally: Leave her alone all ready. -;

Jonelle: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sally: To late.

Mouse: Well bye-bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Mouse: Sorry it took so long to update. I think I figured out a system. On Mondays I'll update "A week of Insanity". Tuesdays "My hate, My love, and my past". Thursdays "The recused saving the rescuer". Fridays "My Story". Saturdays "A new life without you, Inuyasha!" Well I hope you don't get too mad at me for taking so long to update. Enjoy!

Chapter5

Sesshomaru POV

When I thought this was going to be a long dinner I had no clue how long. I was currently trying to get steamed vegetables and rice balls out of my hair. Rin and Souta had gotten into an agurment that later turned into a food fight. Shippo had only been too glad to join in throwing food around and at people/dinner. Kagome and myself, along with other servants, tried to stop the food from being thrown. The only way we got them to stop was by subduing Souta. That and Shippo noticed her hand itching towards the other rosary she kept. Rin, just because her friends stopped, also stopped.

Kagome had subdued Souta for the incident and Shippo was not allowed any chocolate for one month. Both also were not to leave her sight. She too was covered in food. The worst thing to both of us was some food got into our tails.

Kagome POV

This had been a _long _dinner. There had been an agurment, food fight, and subduing during it. The only way I got the children to stop was to subdue Souta. My hand started itched towards the other rosary I kept in my pocket just in case. Shippo saw me and immediately stopped. Rin stopped because she saw her friends stop. Its amazing how kids follow the example given to them by their peers. Sesshomaru was currently cleaning himself. So was I. They had somehow got it my hair and tail. It felt disgusting.

'I really need a bath.' One glance at the children said they needed one too.

Shippo POV

I hate baths! Kagome made me take one then put this icky stuff on my clothes then washed and dried them. Souta and me weren't allowed the bathe with Rin. Everytime I ask why people tell me that they'll explain when I'm older. I think maybe if I ask her again maybe she'll tell me. Souta threw food at me and said I was stupid when I asked at dinner. Kagome turned red and hit her head. Rin joined in asking with me. Sesshomaru almost gagged on his food. Thank kami-sama for Sesshomaru. "Rin, Shippo. Why don't you ask Jaken after dinner. After that you have to go to bed." Was what he said in his usual stoic-ness

Mouse: Well, that's it for now. Sorry. An evil demon is stalking me right now and stole my muse. The evil demons are a group of: Evil purple bunnies and evil pink penguins.

Mel: In other words she has writer's block.

Sally: Don't forget she got grounded.

Jonelle: Ohhhh! Mouse is a bad girl!

Mouse: You I can get rid of you. **pulls out flame-thrower**

Sally & Mel & Jonelle: We can't be killed face the facts!

Mouse: Hn.

Jonelle: Bye! Please review!


End file.
